Todavía no es mi hora
by Tecupi
Summary: #FFTH #Halloween Movies. Una pesadilla mantiene en vilo a Bella, en ella dos personas que conoce sufrirán un accidente, por suerte Bella podrá detener a tiempo la catástrofe, pero alguien piensa que deben morir. La muerte se cierne sobre ellas, ¿Logrará su objetivo? O ¿de nuevo alguien se interpondrá en su camino?
1. Chapter 1

**TODAVIA NO ES MI HORA**

 **Autora** : Tecupi

 **Pelicula** : Destino final y Scream

 **Rated:** M

 **Summary** : #FFTH #Halloween Movies. Una pesadilla mantiene en vilo a Bella, en ella dos personas que conoce sufrirán un accidente, por suerte Bella podrá detener a tiempo la catástrofe, pero alguien piensa que deben morir. La muerte se cierne sobre ellas, ¿Logrará su objetivo? O ¿de nuevo alguien se interpondrá en su camino?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 1.**

— No puedo creer que esté a punto de volar a la Fassion Week de Milan —exclamó entusiasmada la menuda morena

— Es lo que siempre habías querido — respondió su acompañante

— Lo sé Rose, ya era hora de que mi sobreprotector padre, me dejara ir —suspiro Alice —me agobia que sea así, sobre todo cuando involucra a mi hermano, Edward puede ser un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando se lo propone

— Alice, comprende que para ellos no debe ser fácil después de lo que te pasó dejarte ir sola.

— Lo sé, ambos se culpan, pero aun así no voy sola, tengo a un guardaespaldas conmigo además de tu compañía.

— Sabes que no me perdería por nada del mundo un viaje así. Lo único que no me gusta es que cojamos un vuelo comercial

— ¿Por qué?, resulta mucho más barato.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el dinero?, además no lo digo por eso, no hay vuelos directos y tenemos que hacer escala, y odio las escalas, que tal y si nos pierden las maletas.

Por megafonía llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo 350 con destino Milán, las dos amigas cogidas del brazo, con sus billetes y pasaportes en la mano que tenían libre, se encaminaron alegres a la simpática trabajadora del mostrador del aeropuerto.

— Estos son nuestros asientos, la pena es que no me ha tocado en la ventana.

— ¿Por qué viajamos en clase turista? —se quejó Rose, de las dos era la que más había viajado, y siempre en primera clase, por eso ahora le desagradaba viajar en unas condiciones inferiores.

— La condición de mi padre, para dejarme ir, es que no debo despilfarrar dinero, por eso viajamos en clase turista de un vuelo comercial.

Ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre lo que harían durante su viaje, hasta que un carraspeo las alertó que no estaban solas.

— Señoritas me permiten pasar —un chico con acento italiano interrumpió la charla de las dos amigas —ese de ahí es mi asiento.

El chico señaló el asiento libre a la derecha de Alice, ella sonrió y con coquetería se dirigió al chico.

— Disculpa, te importaría cambiarme el sitio, es que me encanta mirar por la ventana mientras despegamos —hablaba de la manera más inocente que le era posible — por cierto me llamo Alice y ella es mi amiga Rosalie.

— Encantado, yo me llamo Alec, y no tengo problema en dejaros la ventana.

Las dos amigas corrieron sus lugares, quedando la morena junto a la ventana como era su deseo. Se enfrascaron en una charla sobre moda. Hasta que las azafatas comenzaron a preparar todo en cabina y hacían las demostraciones de los pasos a seguir en caso de accidente, porque si bien el transporte aéreo era uno de los más seguros no estaban exentos de sufrir accidentes, aunque los controles fueran exhaustivos.

El aparato comenzó a tomar velocidad en la pista y poco a poco el morro del avión dejó de hacer contacto con el suelo, a mitad de ascenso una explosión se pudo escuchar, Alice curiosa como era se asomó por la ventana observando una gran bola de fuego, que salía del motor.

De repente el ala se desprendió del aparato arrancando con ella la parte del fuselaje que protegía a Alice y Rose del exterior, el caos se desató en cabina, los pasajeros comenzaron a gritar desesperados temiendo por sus vidas. El motor que todavía seguía funcionando y el cual los habría podido ayudar en un aterrizaje forzoso también explotó, el fuselaje de ese lado también se desprendió, arrancando a su vez un par de asientos ocupados por una pareja de ancianos que celebraban sus bodas de Oro.

Rosalie comenzó a llorar desconsolada, era demasiado joven y hermosa para morir, tenía una carrera de modelo prometedora y comenzaba a ganar dinero. Alice también lloraba, sabía que iba a morir y no quería dejar este mundo sin hacer las paces con su hermano Edward con el que había discutido antes de que ella se fuera al aeropuerto. El avión quedó hecho trizas después de una tercera explosión, desintegrándose en el aire.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada empapada en sudor, sus gritos alertaron a su padre que llegaba en ese momento de su turno en la comisaría, esa semana le tocaba turno de noche.

— ¿Estas bien hija? — Preguntó entrando con la pistola en la mano, para Charlie Swan su hija era su bien más preciado que tenía en esta vida, después de haber perdido a su esposa que fue brutalmente violada y apuñalada cuando volvía una fría tarde de invierno hace dos años de su trabajo.

— Papá solo fue una pesadilla

— Intenta descansar, cielo yo voy ahora a dormir, acabo de llegar hoy hemos tenido una noche movidita.

Bella dudaba poder pegar ojo nuevamente. Le atribuía esa fatal pesadilla a la sesión de cine de terror que había tenido la noche anterior junto a su novio Tyler y sus amigos en el salón de su casa.

— A qué mala hora accedí a ver películas de terror — se quejó Bella peleándose con las sábanas — lo que no entiendo es porqué soñé con Alice y Rose.

— ¿Decías algo chocolatito? — Charlie había oído refunfuñar a su hija

Bella puso una mueca al escuchar el mote cariñoso con la que le llamaba su padre, si bien no era un hombre de hacer demostraciones públicas de afecto, en la comodidad de su hogar, se derretía en abrazos cariñosos para su hija.

— No papá, y acuéstate ya que si no duermes tus ocho horas, estarás irritable cuando despiertes.

— Si ocurre cualquier cosa me despiertas

— No creo que pase nada, hoy voy con Tyler a la universidad mi coche sigue en el taller, esta tarde iré a recogerlo

— No me gusta ese chico, no es de fiar.

Charlie como todo padre sobreprotector, odiaba a todos los chicos que se acercaran a su chocolatito, en especial a Tyler, que no le daba buena espina, y aunque había mirado su ficha policial estaba limpio, ni siquiera una multa por exceso de velocidad.

— Tranquilo papá, Tyler no me hará daño ni me llevará por el mal camino.

— Eso espero cielo.

Charlie tras darle un beso a su hija, se acostó a recuperar el sueño que había perdido debido a su turno de trabajo. Bella por su parte bajó a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno. Aún faltaba un poco para que Tyler pasara a recogerla.

Las clases pasaron tediosas como siempre, sobre todo por ser el último año de carrera les exigían más. En el momento del descanso entre clases, Bella corrió al baño antes de ir a la cafetería a por un café, debido a la pesadilla que había tenido, no había dormido suficiente. Al entrar, se encontró sola, hizo sus necesidades y cuando estaba lavándose las manos, la puerta fue abierta por nada más y nada menos que las protagonistas de su pesadilla, las dos amigas, iban charlando amenamente.

—Estoy tan contenta de poder ir a Milán — dijo Alice con sus característicos saltos, esos que daba cuando algo realmente la entusiasmaba.

— Lo sé, me llamaron para que modelara, pero sabes que mientras que estoy estudiando no luzco mi cuerpo.

— Estás tonta, deberías llevar alguno de los trajes de los mejores diseñadores, por ejemplo de mi madre

— Todavía soy joven, si el año que viene me quieren, pues allí me tendrán, pero mis estudios son importantes.

— Nos vamos a la Fassion Week de Milán, justo la que me faltaba por ver — Alice dio unos leves aplausos, percatándose que no estaban solas en los baños.

—Hola Swan — saludó Rosalie, si bien no eran amigas íntimas, Rosalie era cordial con la hija del jefe de la policía, que tenía un romance con Sue Clearwater, tía de la modelo.

—Hola Rosalie — Bella era mucho más tímida, por eso su saludo, fue un susurro — Disculparme si parezco entrometida pero, ¿Os vais a Milán? — preguntó con miedo a que las dos le chillaran por meterse donde no le llamaran.

—Sí — chilló Alice asustándola — Este fin de semana, nos vamos. Es la única semana de la moda que me queda por visitar, iba a ir el año pasado pero no me dejaron.

Para nadie era un secreto lo que había pasado con Marie Alice Cullen, hija de Carlisle Cullen, el neurocirujano que había ganado un premio Nobel en medicina y la diseñadora Esmerald Platt, que había vestido casi en su totalidad la alfombra roja de la última entrega de los Oscars.

— Me alegro por ti — Bella más blanca que el papel salió de los baños.

— Que comportamiento más raro — dijo Rosalie cuando la vio salir

— Sí, se ha puesto pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma — secundó Alice a su rubia amiga

— Bella no ha sido una chica de mucho color en su piel.

Lo que las dos amigas no sabían es que Bella, estaba pálida porque esa conversación, le había hecho recordar la pesadilla que la tenía en pie antes de lo previsto. Bella salió del baño pensando que lo que había soñado no tenía por qué pasarle a las dos chicas.

— ¿Te pasa algo Bella? — le preguntó Tyler cuando volvían a casa al termino de las clases.

— Sí, es que hoy he tenido una pesadilla donde unas chicas cogían un vuelo a Milán, y en el baño me he enterado que esas dos chicas van a Milán este fin de semana

— Verás que no les pasará nada, las pesadillas no se hacen realidad.

La semana pasó volando, para Bella, que cada vez que se acordada de la pesadilla le entraban ganas de vomitar. Tyler intentaba hacerle ver que no pasaba nada, pensaba llevársela ese fin de semana a la cabaña que sus padres tenían en la montaña, para que se despejara. Además tenía ganas de acostarse ya con ella, llevaban un año saliendo juntos y todavía no habían tenido sexo, eso era algo que frustraba al chico en sobremanera.

Bella se encontraba en su casa, el viernes después de clases, haciendo una pequeña maleta, su padre no sabía que se iba con Tyler, porque de haberlo sabido no le hubiera dejado, por suerte él tenía un fin de semana romántico con Sue. Hoy había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla, que la había mantenido despierta desde bien temprano por eso no dudo en tomar una siesta.

En el salón de actos del campus, los alumnos habían sido convocados para un minuto de silencio, dos de las alumnas más celebres de la universidad habían perdido la vida. El rector les dedicó unas palabras a su memoria, las dos eran dos chicas jóvenes y vitales con toda la vida por delante, que habían perdido la vida en el vuelo 350.

En la primera fila, las sillas eran ocupadas, por los profesores, el rector y las familias de las fallecidas. Los padres de Alice, se abrazaban llorando desconsolados, habían perdido a su angelito, Edward lloraba en los brazos de una chica rubia, a Bella le asaltaron una oleada de celos, porque ella quería ser la que consolara a Edward Cullen, desde siempre había estado enamorada de él, al instante se reprendió por estar sintiendo eso tan feo. A continuación estaba Sue, como tutora de Rosalie, abrazada por un taciturno Charlie, que no sabía qué hacer para consolar a su pareja.

Por detrás se sentaban todos los alumnos de la institución, con rosas blancas y rojas en sus manos, las que depositarían después de las palabras del rector en el monumento erigido para ellas.

Tras la triste ceremonia, donde el negro predominaba, todos fueron saliendo del recinto. Quedando de últimos los familiares. Bella quedó esperando a su padre, que la tenía que llevar a casa. En ese momento Edward se giró a mirarla y comenzó a gritar

— Tú las mataste — gritaba desesperado y algo colérico — fuiste tú

— Edward te juro que yo no fui, yo no hice nada — Bella lloraba desconsolada, le dolía lo que el chico del que estaba enamorada le decía.

— Exacto no hiciste nada, sabías que iban a morir, y no hiciste nada por salvarlas — de repente la apuntó con un arma — Y ahora tú también morirás.

— Papá por favor ayúdame — gritó Bella buscando a su padre, que la miraba negando con la cabeza — no dejes que me mate.

— Cariño — dijo Sue — se merece morir, ella mató a mi sobrina la única familia viva que me quedaba.

Bella seguía llorando, al ver que su padre no hacía nada, por mucho que ella se lo pidiera. De repente el cobrizo apretó el gatillo, y Bella gritó. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y se sorprendió de ver que solo había sido otra pesadilla. Miró la hora, solo había pasado cinco minutos desde que se había dormido.

Ya no estaba tranquila, porque lo que decidió hacer algo para tener su conciencia tranquila, ella dudaba que se hiciera realidad ese horrendo sueño, pero aun así quería asesorarse. Buscó su móvil, para llamar a la persona que podría ayudarle.

— Hola Emmett — dijo cuándo su primo respondió — ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

— Hola primita — Emmett era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, con sus casi dos metros de altura. De pelo negro y ojos azules. Una figura imponente, alto y musculoso. Pero con un rostro de aspecto inocente, algo impropio en una persona adulta. Cuando sonreía, le salían unos graciosos hoyuelos. — el trabajo bien, ahora estoy esperando que llegue Jasper para irme a casa.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?.

— Dime que necesitas de tu primo Oso — de pequeños, Emmett siempre era muy protector con su prima

— Vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero ¿hay algún vuelo para hoy con destino Milán? — soltó la pregunta con miedo.

A través de la línea, Bella oía como su primo revolvía unos papeles.

— Sí el 350 con destino a Milán sale en media hora, de hecho todos los pasajeros están embarcando en este momento — Bella ahogó un gemido — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenías que coger el vuelo y llegas tarde?

— No Emmett, ¿Ya le habéis hecho las revisiones verdad? — preguntó angustiada.

— Si, no me asustes ¿qué esta pasando?.

Bella, llorando le contó a su primo la pesadilla que había tenido, y le pidió que por favor revisara de nuevo el avión. Emmett, que no podía negarle nada a su querida prima, accedió a hacer una segunda comprobación. Alegando que había visto algo inusual, paralizó la salida del vuelo, y junto a su amigo y compañero Jasper, que acababa de llegar, revisaron por segunda vez el avión que debía salir de inmediato.

Cuando llegaron a los motores, se encontraron algo que no estaba ahí cuando realizó la primera comprobación, media hora antes. Dos bombas caseras, idénticas estaban colocadas en cada uno de los motores.

Con nerviosismo Emmett buscó el teléfono para ponerse en contacto con la empresa de seguridad del aeropuerto, que no tardaron en llegar a su posición, nada más ver lo que vieron, desalojaron a los pasajeros, y a todo el que estuviera en esa parte del aeropuerto, las bombas tenían temporizador.

Enseguida llegaron los artificieros, para desactivarlas. Mientras tanto Emmett era interrogado por su superior, que quería saber porque había realizado de último minuto una revisión atrasando así todos los demás vuelos. Emmett sin desvelar quien había sido, le comentó que había recibido una llamada, que le alertaba sobre un posible peligro.

Mientras tanto en la terminal, una cabreada Alice estaba caminando de arriba abajo, con su amiga siguiéndole los talones intentando pararla.

— Amiga tranquilízate — decía Rosalie, mientras intentaba sin éxito calmar a su muy enfadada compañera — en seguida lo arreglan y podremos salir hacia Milán

— No tengo ganas de ir ya, esto es un atropello no sé cómo se atreven a hacerme algo así — farfullaba Alice — si salimos más tarde, nos perderemos las actividades de mañana, y el desfile de mi madre, que era el que más me interesaba ver.

— Pero podrás ver los siguientes — Rosalie intentaba calmarla sin éxito y convencerla para que se tranquilizara.

— No pueden simplemente sacarnos del avión, y desalojarnos del área, sin decirnos nada. Me niego a que me traten de esta manera.

Indignada como estaba, acudió a la primera azafata que se le cruzó por el camino y le pidió explicaciones, del atropello al que había sido sometida. La azafata que acaba de llegar del vuelo procedente de Nueva York y que no sabía que estaba pasando la dirigió al mostrador de información, donde una amable señorita, le dijo que en breve el responsable de seguridad del aeropuerto les comunicaría que es lo que había pasado, y si iban a poder despegar.

Dos horas después, un agotado Emmett, subía al improvisado escenario que les habían hecho a él y a las dos personas que lo acompañaban. Rosalie había posado sus ojos en Emmett, el chico con su apariencia la había cautivado.

— ¿Has visto al moreno, el grandote? — le susurró a Alice — esta para hincarle el diente.

— Bueno pues todo para ti — contestó Alice que seguía de mal humor — yo solo quiero que me den la maleta e irme a mi casa.

— ¿Pero no querías ir a Milán?

— Ya iré el año que viene cuando tú modeles uno de los conjuntos de mi madre.

Ambas callaron cuando se dispuso hablar el encargado de seguridad del aeropuerto.

— Damas y caballeros, siento informarles que no podrán viajar el día de hoy. Nuestro encargado de mantenimiento ha realizado una revisión y ha encontrado dos artefactos explosivos, colocados en los motores del avión.

— ¿Se sabe quién ha podido hacer algo así? — pregunto un hombre al fondo.

— No, solo sabemos que gracias a una llamada anónima, no han salido volando por los aires.

Los pasajeros fueron recolocados en los vuelos que salían en breve, cuyos destinos estuvieran cercanos a Milán, colocando a disposición de los viajeros medios de transportes que los acercara a la ciudad Italiana.

A la mañana siguiente Bella, preparaba el desayuno cuando el timbre sonó varias veces. Por las escaleras se podía oír a Charlie gritar "Ya va" a quien fuera que estuviera aporreando la puerta de su casa. La inconfundible voz de Emmett, dando los buenos días a su tío, podía escucharse desde la cocina.

Charlie que todavía iba en pijama, subió a cambiarse. Emmett guiado por el olor de la comida, se encaminó a la cocina, donde Bella se aprestaba a hacer más tortitas, ya que seguramente el glotón de su primo sin duda devoraría unas cuantas.

— Gracias a ti, ciento cincuenta personas siguen con vida — dijo nada más entrar y tendiéndole un periódico.

— Me alegro que no hubiera pasado nada. — Bella le puso un plato de tortitas y una taza de café con leche delante, mientras se dedicó a leer el periódico.

Un gran letrero encabezaba la portada del mismo.

 ** _"Bombas en el Sea-Tac"_**

 _Según nos informó nuestro compañero, que en esos momentos se encontraba en el avión, el vuelo 350 con destino Milán, tuvo que ser desalojado. El avión, que estaba a minutos del despegue, tuvo que volver a la terminal, cuando una llamada anónima, alertó de posibles anomalías._

 _Tras la inspección que se llevó a cabo una vez estuvo vacío, se confirmó que fueron halladas dos bombas de fabricación casera. Los componentes de este tipo de artefactos se pueden adquirir en cualquier ferretería y las instrucciones para su montaje, se hallan en internet._

 _Se desconoce el autor del atentado que a punto estuvo de cobrarse las vidas de los ciento cincuenta pasajeros y los seis tripulantes que iban en el avión. Por fortuna, gracias al informante anónimo, no hubo que lamentar perdidas._

 _Los viajeros fueron acomodados en otros vuelos con destinos cercanos a la ciudad italiana. Se investiga quien tuvo acceso al aparato aéreo, después de que el equipo de mantenimiento que se encargó de proveer al avión de combustible, le diera el visto bueno para emprender su viaje._

—¿Y eso? — Preguntó Charlie, leyendo la noticia — ¿Por qué no nos llamaron?

— Ayer tuve final de jornada movidita, tío — dijo Emmett, dramatizando en exceso — Nos llamaron anónimamente, diciendo que algo iba a pasar con ese vuelo, lo paramos y encontramos dos bombas.

— ¿No sé sabe quién fue? ¿Quién llamó para notificarlo? ¿O que pretendían con esas bombas?.

— No sabemos quién haya podido poner las bombas, tenemos accesos muy restringidos a la zona, tampoco se hallaron huellas dactilares. No sabemos quién llamó, lo hicieron desde un teléfono desechable — esta parte era mentira Emmett no había dicho nada sobre la llamada — y creo que pretendían hacer daño a la pequeña del clan Cullen o a la heredera Rosalie Hale.

— ¿Rosalie estaba en ese vuelo? — preguntó horrorizado Charlie, para nadie era un secreto que aunque lo suyo no era nada oficial, mantenía una relación de más que amistad con Sue Clearwater, tía de Rosalie y que se hizo cargo de ella y sus hermanas cuando sus padres fallecieron en un terrible accidente de tráfico.

— Por fortuna todos están bien, aunque no hayan podido llegar donde fuera que iban — dijo Bella, que si bien estaba contenta por haber detenido ese vuelo a tiempo, tenía pesar por toda la gente que no había llegado a su destino.

— Se acomodó a todos en vuelos posteriores o con destino próximo, así que todo solucionado.

Bella quería cerciorarse que Rosalie y Alice estuvieran bien, pero ya encontraría la manera de enterarse de ello.

Los días continuaron sin ningún sobresalto, Bella ya no tuvo más pesadillas de ningún tipo. Tyler, algo frustrado porque al final no fueron a la cabaña, dado que Bella estaba asustada, seguía insistiendo para que tuvieran sexo, ella seguía negándose, lo que ocasionaba que el chico se pasara los días de mal humor. Bella se centró en los estudios para alejar el sentimiento de pesar, hasta que pudiera conocer por ella misma el estado de Rosalie y Alice, que como bien dijo su primo, habían sido acomodadas en el vuelo 508 con destino Turín.

Las dos amigas volvieron de su viaje a Milán, por suerte aunque llegaran tres horas más tarde de lo que tenían previsto, llegaron a todas las actividades, incluso disfrutaron del desfile de la colección de Esmerald. Esta vez lo hicieron en un vuelo privado, junto a Esme, a la diseñadora al enterarse de la noticia, casi le dio un infarto y no quiso que su hija volviera a pasar por algo así.

Alice y Rosalie, amigas de Tanya, fueron a visitar a su amiga nada más estuvieron de vuelta. Tanya preocupada les llamó cuando se enteró lo que le había pasado a su vuelo por las noticias. Tras hablar sobre lo sucedido y sobre los desfiles, pasaron a hablar de chicos, en especial del novio de Tanya.

— ¿Y cómo vas con Mike? — preguntó Rosalie a su amiga Tanya, también modelo

— Bien es un buen chico, os agradezco que me dierais el empujón para salir con él — Tanya venía de una tormentosa relación con Félix Vulturi, un actor enganchado a las drogas y que la maltrataba.

— Yo sabía qué harías buena pareja — Alice como siempre entusiasmada, comenzó a dar saltitos aunque estaba sentada en el sofá de su amiga.

— No fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero con el paso del tiempo pudimos superar nuestros fantasmas.

— Supongo que superar a Lauren debe ser un trauma de los gordos — se mofó Rosalie, a la que no le caía para nada bien, la aspirante a modelo —¿Y cuándo vas a quedar con él?

— Viene en nada a mi casa, hoy vamos a dar el paso.

— ¿Aun no te habías acostado con él? — Se asombró Alice — pero no eres virgen

— No, no soy virgen, pero la última vez que estuve con Félix no fue consentida, así que le cogí miedo, pero ahora eso se ha terminado.

— Entonces Rose, vámonos, no quiero que Mike nos encuentre aquí — las dos visitantes se pusieron de pie en el momento justo que sonaba el teléfono.

Se despidieron de Tanya, que corrió a responder, por si trataba de Mike

— Mike, ya puedes venir las chicas ya se han ido — contestó al mirar el identificador

— No soy Mike — respondió una voz distorsionada

— ¿Quién eres y por qué tienes el teléfono de Mike? — preguntó Tanya asustada cuando oyó por la línea su propia frase dicha por ella misma.

— Soy quien va acabar con tu vida.

— Mike vendrá enseguida

— Lo dudo

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — la chica a estas alturas ya estaba sollozando.

— Enciende la luz del jardín y lo sabrás.

Con temor, Tanya se dirigió a las puertas francesas que daban al jardín y a la piscina. Encendió las luces, y contempló con horror como su novio, al que se iba a entregar por primera vez, estaba sentado en una silla del jardín, con las manos atadas en la espalda y las piernas cada una atada a una pata de la silla, con una cinta adhesiva a modo de mordaza.

Por la frente un hilillo de sangre recorría su rostro con dirección al suelo, señal de que había recibido un golpe. Tanya que aún seguía con el teléfono en la mano, ahogó un grito con la otra, cuando se recompuso intento abrir la puerta, pero vio como Mike negaba con la cabeza, aun así ella salió siendo el final del chico, ya que un mecanismo invisible, hizo que un chuchillo se le clavara en el corazón. Ella que había soltado el teléfono antes de salir, quiso entrar para llamar a la policía, pero un encapuchado vestido de negro se interpuso entre la puerta y ella.

Tanya salió corriendo y gritando pero no fue muy lejos ya que no consiguió salir de su propiedad. El encapuchado la atrapó tirándola al suelo, donde le asestó varias puñaladas mortales. Para luego desaparecer.

— No puedo creer que haya pasado esto — dijo Charlie que como jefe de policía había acudido a la escena del crimen — ¿Quién puede tener la suficiente sangre fría como para acabar así con dos vidas?

— No lo sé jefe, pero muy cuerdo no debe estar — argumentó con horror Ben Cheney

— ¿Sabemos algo de los señores Denali?

— El matrimonio ha sido notificado nada más recibir la llamada, se encontraba de visita en Canadá. A la señora Newton la hemos avisado cuando veníamos de camino. Emily se ha quedado con ella, está destrozada, su marido en prisión y ahora su hijo muerto.

— El señor Newton está pagando una condena justa

Charlie se marchó de la escena del crimen dejando al frente a su mano derecha, lo que vieron sus ojos le recordó a su difunta Renée, que si bien no era una blanca paloma, le dio los mejores años de su existencia así como una hija maravillosa a la que cuidaba como oro en paño.

Pasó por la comisaría para firmar el parte y luego se marchó a casa, no llegó para ver a su hija despierta, pero aun así se asomó a su habitación. Isabella, la luz de sus ojos, dormía plácidamente ajena a todo el caos que sucedía. Desde el atentado fallido, la joven había estado nerviosa, y Charlie no quería que la muerte de Mike y de Tanya, le afectaran. Desconocían los motivos del asesinato, pero ellos podrían verse salpicados, incluso culpados, dado que tenían motivos aparentes para cometer vil crueldad.

A la mañana siguiente toda la ciudad conocía la triste perdida, para ser una gran ciudad las malas noticias corrían como la pólvora.

 ** _"_** ** _Doble asesinato en Seattle"_**

 _La modelo canadiense Tanya Denali fue hallada muerta junto a su novio Mike Newton, hijo del congresista Newton, condenado a cadena perpetua por el asesinato de Renée Swan. La pareja fue hallada por la persona encargada de la limpieza del hogar, que inmediatamente se puso en contacto con la policía._

 _El jefe de policía Charlie Swan, no ha querido hacer declaraciones, se conoce que la pareja fue brutalmente apuñalada en el jardín. Apuntan a un crimen pasional como causa del ataque. El principal sospechoso, podría ser Félix Vulturi, ex pareja de la chica._

— Cuanta mentira junta — se quejaba Charlie, el que siempre que podía leía el periódico para mantenerse informado

— Sabe que sí están contemplando el crimen pasional como causa de las muertes, recientemente se ha podido ver a Félix Vulturi en el aeropuerto.

— No creo que haya sido Vulturi.

— ¿Por qué no? — replicó Ben, a pesar que Charlie era su superior.

— Félix está recluido en el centro de desintoxicación de la reserva Quileute desde hace dos semanas. Llamé para preguntar por él, y no puede salir.

Charlie que quería esclarecer los hechos cuanto antes para que no perjudicaran a su familia, ya había investigado a los posibles culpables. Hallando que todos tenían coartadas confiables, las cuales comprobó siendo todas ellas ciertas.

— Puede que no actuara solo, y desde allí, se coordinara con el asesino

— Está completamente aislado, solo tiene contacto con el médico y he comprobado también su coartada.

Los días fueron pasando y no encontraban al culpable. No habían encontrado huellas del asesino, no se sabía si era hombre o mujer, aunque se sospechaba que sería hombre, por la forma en la que encontraron a Mike, atado de pies y manos.

El fin de semana llegó, y Charlie se marchaba de pesca junto a su amigo Billy Black. No quería dejar sola a su hija, pero a ella no le gustaba la pesca, y él ya llevaba mucho tiempo preparando ese viaje.

— Papá, vete tranquilo, estaré bien — dijo por décima vez Bella, que no conseguía tranquilizar a su padre.

— Me preocupa dejarte sola, después de lo que ha pasado, no quiero que aprovechen que no estoy para molestarte.

— Emmett está cerca, si necesito algo o alguien me molesta, le llamaré.

— Sigo sin irme tranquilo, ¿Por qué mejor no te vienes conmigo? — Preguntó el hombre esperanzado — sé que no te gusta la pesca, pero puedes quedarte en la cabaña mientras Billy y yo vamos a pescar.

— Tengo que estudiar, además allí me aburriría sin nada que hacer para distraerme un poco de los estudios. — Bella era una chica estudiosa, pero de vez en cuando debía distraerse de tanta hora de estudio.

Una hora después, Charlie se marchaba en el coche de su amigo, directo a Forks, donde Billy tenía una casa, y donde le gustaba ir a pescar siempre que podían. Bella se quedó sola en casa, y comenzó a recoger el poco desorden que había. Hasta que el timbre la interrumpió.

Con temor fue a abrir, pero antes observó por la mirilla quien llamaba, Tyler, se encontraba al otro lado. Con entusiasmo abrió la puerta para lanzarse a sus brazos y darle unos cuantos besos que hicieron que el chico riera por la efusividad de su novia.

— ¿Estamos solos? — preguntó el chico cuando pudo entrar con su novia colgada como si fuera un Koala.

— Si mi padre ha salido de pesca el fin de semana.

— Eso significa que tienes la casa para ti sola — dijo de manera juguetona. Si bien habían llegado a toqueteos y caricias, él quería llevar a otro nivel su relación, pero Bella era bastante reservada. — podríamos hacer muchas cosas

— Tengo que estudiar — dijo ella retirándose un poco.

— Bella mira como me tratas — dijo con un puchero — llevamos casi un año saliendo juntos y lo único que he podido hacer ha sido masturbarte.

— Tyler no estoy preparada para continuar.

— Tú nunca estás preparada para nada, parece que no quieres acostarte conmigo — el chico estaba enfadado, ya fuera con o sin razón — deberías desinhibirte más, me muero por estar contigo y tú no me dejas.

— Lo siento — Bella estaba apenada ella quería entregarse a su novio, pero no estaba preparada todavía.

Después de unos cuantos besos y arrumacos, el chico se marchó dejando a Bella sola con sus estudios. No fue molestada por nada, por lo que dos horas después ya estaba preparada para marcharse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Bella oyó un ruido en el patio trasero de su casa. En vez de llamar a su primo, tal y como había quedado con su padre, llamó a Tyler, el chico no tardó en llegar, ya que estaba por la zona. Tras revisar la propiedad no encontró nada, y se acurrucó con su chica en el sofá.

— ¿Sabes? Ando un poco paranoica — dijo captando la atención de Tyler, que en ese momento estaba revisando su teléfono — primero el casi atentado que sufrieron Rosalie y Alice, luego el asesinato de Mike.

— Pero a ti no tiene por qué pasarte nada, nena — dijo

— Las personas que han sido atacadas, están ligadas a mí de alguna manera.

— No te entiendo — respondió el chico confundido, no veía la conexión.

— Rosalie, es hija de Sue, la mujer con la que mi padre tiene una relación. El padre de Mike, está acusado de la muerte de mi madre. ¿El próximo que serás tú, por ser mi novio?

— Eso no lo digas en broma. Por fortuna solo hay que lamentar la perdida de dos vidas, y no de las más de ciento cincuenta del vuelo.

— ¿Si te digo que soñé que iba a pasar, me creerías? — preguntó temerosa que su novio la tratara de loca por ello.

— ¿Cómo?

Bella recreó en su mente, sin dejarse detalles lo que había soñado apenas un mes antes. Así como que ella fue quien alertó de que algo podía pasar en ese vuelo. Si a Tyler le sorprendió o no, no se notó. Pero lo que dejó a Bella tranquila, es que no la trató de loca, como ella temía.

Los días pasaban y la policía no tenía ningún dato sobre el asesino, aun así no dejaban de investigar, por fortuna nadie había señalado a los Swan como culpables. Charlie era un policía respetable y su hija una chica tímida que no mataría ni a una mosca. Por suerte no había acontecido nuevos asesinatos y la policía estaba tranquila, investigando el de la modelo y su novio.

Jessica había quedado con su amiga Leah, en el centro comercial, hacía tiempo que no se veían, ya que Leah, se dedicaba a viajar gastando el dinero de su difunto marido. Un hombre que podría ser su abuelo pero que estaba forrado, no tenía otra familia que no fuera ella, se llamaba Harry, y había muerto a consecuencia de un paro cardíaco.

Las dos amigas se saludaron con dos besos en las mejillas, como acostumbraban a hacer cuando se veían. Se apalancaron en un café y hablaron de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas.

A lo lejos las dos vieron a pasar a Alice y Rosalie, que enfrascadas en su conversación no se percataron que Jessica estaba mirándolas con resentimiento, ella quería estar así con ellas. No sabía por qué su cuñada no la soportada y se volvían tediosas las comidas familiares, y cuando Rosalie se dejaba caer por allí, ella era ignorada por toda la familia, incluso Edward la dejaba un poco de lado y ella estaba harta de eso.

— ¿No crees que Edward pueda molestarse? — preguntó Leah cuando Jessica le contó sus planes

— No, es mi pelo y si lo quiero cortar y tintar no me puede decir nada.

— Jessica te estás metiendo en problemas, no entiendo porque tu afán en parecerte a Alice

— No importa mi cuñada. Si no estuviera yo sería la más feliz del mundo, es la niña mimada y desde que sufrió el ataque todo es peor — Jessica tenía mucho resentimiento en su interior — lo único que quiero es ser amiga de Rosalie y parece que le tenga aversión a las castañas , porque no me da ni la hora.

— Pues pasa de ella, me gusta tu cabello tal y como está, sería un sacrilegio cortarlo.

— Un cambio de look de vez en cuando no viene mal — Jessica estaba decidida a ser amiga de la gran Rosalie Hale, quería ser modelo y que mejor carta de presentación que ser amiga de una de las modelos más cotizadas del mundo. Y si el precio para ello, tenía que ser parecerse a su cuñada, lo haría, aunque la idea le repugnara.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te compras una peluca? — Preguntó Leah como último recurso — así dejarías tu pelo intacto.

— Tiene que ser un cambio de look, no puedo estar preocupada por si tengo bien puesta o no la dichosa peluca

— Como quieras. Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana — se despidió Leah, que había quedado con Jared, su amante en turno.

— Hasta mañana.

Después de eso se separaron sus caminos, una hacía el estacionamiento y la otra hacía la peluquería, donde además de cortar y tintar el cabello, le harían la manicura y la pedicura. Jessica salió tarde del centro comercial, aunque aún había gente haciendo las ultimas compras del día, el aparcamiento estaba solitario y poco iluminado, en ese momento se arrepintió de haberse hecho un look como el de Alice, a su mente llegó la imagen de su cuñada tendida en el suelo con la ropa hecha jirones. Un ruido hizo que girara su cabeza.

— ¿Quien anda ahí? — Preguntó con miedo en la voz — tengo un arma

Nadie respondió y se volvió a escuchar el ruido. Con paso apresurado Jessica se dirigió a su coche. Con presteza se dispuso a arrancar el motor pero no funcionaba. Se disponía a bajar cuando de repente un encapuchado con máscara en el rostro se le apareció, solo atinó a cerrar el seguro de las puertas.

De la impresión se le cayeron las llaves y se apresuró a recogerlas, en el camino cogió el móvil para llamar a la policía, pero no tenía batería.

"Joder, soy demasiado Bella y joven para morir" pensó. Su vida pasó por su mente en un segundo. En su infancia había sido feliz, siendo hija única, tenía todo lo que pedía, sus padres eran gente acomodada y a ella no le faltaba de nada, ni siquiera el cariño de sus padres. Durante la adolescencia, había sido la chica popular, había tenido varios novios, hasta que llegó el definitivo, Edward Cullen, el chico más deseado por todas y que se había quedado con ella.

Hacía seis meses que vivían juntos y aunque no era planeado esperaban su primer hijo, solo que él todavía no lo sabía, esa era la baza que Jessica se escondía bajo la manga, en caso de que su chico se enfadara por el repentino cambio de look.

Mirando a su alrededor, buscando las vías de escape más próximas, se encontró con las escaleras de emergencias. Puso todo en el interior del bolso y mirando una vez más a su alrededor, comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Al llegar comprobó que estaban cerradas con llave, si salía con vida de esta pondría una reclamación. No le quedaba más remedio que volver a los ascensores, que estaban en la dirección contraria y bastante lejos.

No le dio tiempo a llegar, en medio del parking, la esperaba el encapuchado, ella intentó llegar hasta su coche, si permanecía dentro, hasta que alguien viniera en busca de su coche, tendría una escapatoria. En dos zancadas, el asesino le dio alcance, clavándole un puñal por la espalda, a la altura de los riñones, lo que la hizo caer de bruces.

Siguió arrastrándose, aunque de nada le servía. El asesino, le dio la vuelta, clavando esta vez el cuchillo en el estómago, varias veces. Jessica ya sin fuerzas, intentó quitar la máscara, pero antes de conseguirlo, su cuerpo se rindió. Limpiando el cuchillo con los dedos, el asesino desapareció de la escena del crimen, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Charlie se encontraba en su escritorio, a punto de salir, hoy quería acabar el día pronto, ya que al ser su cumpleaños, quería disfrutarlo con su hija quien le tenía una sorpresa. Ángela Weber, la secretaría y jefa de prensa de la comisaría, entró para truncar sus planes.

— Jefe, siento informarle, que hemos recibido una llamada desde el centro comercial

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo sabiendo que sus planes estaban truncados desde ya, cuando acudían a él era porque se trataba de algo de suma importancia

— Han encontrado a una joven muerta en la zona de aparcamiento, mismo modus operandi que en el caso Denali-Newton.

— ¿Sabemos de quien se trata?

— Todavía no, acabamos de recibir la llamada, y lo primero que he hecho ha sido venir a avisarte.

— ¿Alguna descripción?

— Sí, menuda, de pelo corto y morena — esa descripción le hizo recordad a la pequeña de los Cullen, y sabía por Sue que iba a estar allí con Rosalie.

— Llama a mi hija y dile que me retrasaré — pidió a Ángela, si había algo que no le gustaba a Charlie, era defraudar a su hija, por tanto siempre la avisaba si ocurría algo que le hacía cambiar de planes — pero por favor no le cuentes nada.

Con prisa se encaminó al lugar del crimen, llegó en pocos minutos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio el cuerpo tendido y el volvo plateado que el conocía tan bien, por haberlo multado en un par de ocasiones, aparcado a pocos metros.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — preguntó nada más llegar, por la situación del cuerpo no podía verle la cara, así que todavía no sabía quién era.

— Mujer blanca, de unos veinticinco. Estamos esperando al forense, pero la causa de la muerte está más que clara. Ha recibido varias puñaladas.

— ¿Es Alice Cullen? — preguntó con el corazón en un puño, temiendo la respuesta, él había visto nacer a esa niña y le tenía cierto aprecio.

— No jefe, se trata de su cuñada Jessica Stanley.

Respiró aliviado, si bien tampoco le parecía algo para celebrar, prefería que fuera Jessica y no Alice, quien perdiera la vida. Dos horas después, Charlie entraba por la puerta de su casa, su hija lo esperaba todavía despierta, pero él no tenía ganas de celebrar nada. La situación se le escapaba de las manos, tres asesinatos sin resolver, no tenían pistas ni huellas que les acercara al culpable.

Los periodistas acudieron como aves carroñeras hacía la noticia fresca. En ese mismo instante, las ediciones online, se habían hecho eco de la tragedia.

 ** _"Nuevo asesinato en la ciudad"_**

 _Nuestra fuente nos informa que hace escasos minutos, se ha encontrado, en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer sin identificar. Se trata de una mujer blanca, de unos veinticinco años de edad._

 _No se tienen todavía datos de cual puede ser el motivo del asesinato o si ha sido accidental o premeditado. La victima ha recibido varias puñaladas, lo que hace recordar a los asesinatos de hace quince días, donde dos jóvenes_ _de nuestra ciudad morían apuñalados. La policía no ha hecho declaraciones._

— Como se enteran de todo — se quejó Ángela, que estaba viendo las noticias, después de haber hecho el amor con su prometido

— Ni idea mi amor — dijo el chico dándole un beso — al menos todavía no saben de quien se trata, Emily está en este momento avisando a los familiares.

— Pobre Edward — la chica suspiró, conocía a Edward desde que iban a preescolar, además que era el pediatra de su hijo Eric. — ¿Sabría él que estaba embarazada?

— Ni idea, espero que Emily tenga algo de tacto cuando se lo diga.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo sabía que la asesinada era Jessica Stanley y que estaba embarazada de ocho semanas, esta noticia fue un golpe muy duro para la familia Cullen, que no sabía hasta que hablaron con Emily que Jessica esperaba un bebé. También sabían que había muerto en condiciones similares a como ya lo hicieron Tanya y Mike, por lo que empezó a hablarse de un asesino en serie.

Una semana más tarde, Seattle se despertaba bajo el titular **_"Un asesino en serie causa el caos"_**. A las tres muertes que ya llevaba, se le sumaron la de Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Lucy Brandon, Maggie Spencer y el matrimonio King, Charlotte y Royce. Todos muertos apuñalados.

La policía estaba desesperada, no encontraban ningún indicio que les acercara al culpable. Solo tenían su modus operandi, ni siquiera sabía si actuaba solo o los motivos que tenía para matar. Charlie, vivía en la oficina, al igual que Ben y Ángela, que tenían que dejar a su pequeño al cuidado de los padres de Ángela.

Un viernes, llegó una nota a la taquilla de Bella, era la invitación a una fiesta. Se realizaría en una casa a las afueras e iba gente muy selecta. Su amiga Victoria se acercó a ella, también había recibido la invitación, se pedía total discreción por lo que no hablarían del tema hasta no estar a solas. Su amigo Jacob Black las encontró cuchicheando, él era uno de los privilegiados que recibían la invitación.

Los tres se encaminaron hacía la casa abandonada, Charlie estaba reticente a dejar marchar a su pequeña, pero no podía mantenerla en una jaula de cristal además estaría acompañada. En la casa ya había gente, entraron saludando a todos los que conocían, a Bella le extrañó que Tyler siendo uno de los populares no estuviera invitado y Lauren o incluso ella misma, que pasaban desapercibidas estuvieran allí. Bella solo esperaba que no fuera una trampa, una especie de novatada.

La velada fue pasando sin inconvenientes. Hasta que alguien tapó los ojos de Bella, se sorprendió que fuera Tyler, pensaba que no estaba invitado a la fiesta.

— Tyler ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendida

— Parece que no quieras verme

— Claro que sí tonto — dijo dándole un beso.

— Podemos ir a un lugar más discreto si quieres.

Juntos se encaminaron a la planta de arriba, encerrándose en una habitación con una cama de matrimonio. Bella que llevaba una par de copas de más, había decidido entregarse a su novio, pensaba que la muerte la perseguía, y no quería morir virgen.

Así que tomando valor, fue desnudándose para Tyler, que no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Los pechos turgentes de Bella enjaulados en ese sujetador color azul, dejaban marcados los duros pezones, a causa del frio, supuso Tyler.

Él comenzó a ponerse duro, nunca imaginó que en aquella fiesta tendría relaciones con Bella. Suerte que era precavido y siempre llevaba un preservativo en la cartera, además que alguien se había encargado de dejar cajas de tres preservativos, esas que se dispensaban en baños de gasolineras, centros comerciales o discotecas, a cambio de unas monedas.

Cuando Bella sacó sus pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior, Tyler reaccionó, quitándose la ropa para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Su erección se apreciaba a través de los slips que llevaba, Bella se asombró y aunque tenía miedo estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás y entregarse de una vez por todas.

Con un gesto autoritario él le pidió que se acercara, sin vacilar ella lo hizo. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la tiró sobre la cama. La música de la fiesta que se desarrollaba en el piso inferior, ahogó el grito que Bella dio por la impresión.

— Shhhh no queremos que nadie nos oiga — dijo Tyler, mientras se tumbaba sobre ella

— La música está muy alta, ni siquiera se van a enterar Tyler.

— Es igual, no quiero que se enteren de como hago gritar a mi novia.

No dejó que la chica replicara, dedicó atención a su cuerpo, mientras se deshacía de la ropa interior de su novia. Sus calzoncillos corrieron la misma suerte. De la cartera, sacó el preservativo, el cual se enfundó en el miembro erecto.

Dedicó unos minutos a humedecer a Bella, hasta que ella consiguió su orgasmo, acto seguido se empaló en ella con cuidado, hasta toparse con la prueba de su pureza, la cual rompió con cuidado, no quería asustar a su chica. Varias acometidas después, ambos llegaron al clímax, quedando laxos sobre la cama.

— ¿Ves como no era tan malo? — preguntó Tyler cuando recuperaron el habla

— He de reconocer que no ha estado mal — la chica dejó un beso en el pecho de su novio — pero debes entenderme, después de lo que pasó con mi madre, no me sentía preparada.

— Espero que después de esto, tengamos muchos más encuentros.

— No puedo prometerte nada.

Pasaron un rato más amándose, hasta que la música se apagó, señal que tenían que bajar. En la puerta un imponente Charlie con su compañero al lado, estaban desalojando la casa. Pese a estar en las afueras de la ciudad, y que el vecino más cercano a la casa estaba a doscientos metros y era un anciano con problemas de sordera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos.**

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó James, un chico rubio de pelo largo que era quien había organizado la fiesta

— Hemos recibido un aviso — respondió Charlie, sin percatarse que su hija bajaba del piso de arriba

— Maldito señor Banner, ese viejo mugroso está sordo para lo que quiere

— No ha sido el señor Banner — habló Ben cuando vio que su jefe se había quedado mirando hacia la escalera

— Alguien desde la casa ha llamado informando que han visto a una persona sospechosa — Charlie recuperó el habla, no era momento de ponerse en plan papa celoso y sobreprotector — así que quiero a todos fuera de la casa ahora mismo.

Los jóvenes fueron saliendo uno a uno, ya no eran tantos como al principio pero Bella vio caras nuevas, entre ellas Rosalie y Alice. Mientras Ben daba la primera inspección a la casa, solo habían ido ellos dos, no era caso movilizar a todas las unidades, si se trataba de una falsa alarma.

— Te llevo a casa Bella — se ofreció Tyler

— No te preocupes me puede acercar mi padre cuando termine.

— Será mejor que no entorpezcas su trabajo, mira si no quieres venir sola conmigo, podemos acercar a Rosalie y Alice, al parecer tienen problemas para llegar a la ciudad

Tyler señaló hacia el camino, donde gracias a las luces del coche se podía ver a las dos amigas descalzas yendo hacia la civilización.

— Esta bien, vámonos. — Se subieron al coche, y condujeron hasta las dos amigas. — ¿Necesitáis que os acerquemos a algún sitio — les preguntó Bella, si bien no eran amigas íntimas, ni siquiera eran amigas, no era sensato que con un loco que andaba suelto ellas estuvieran solas a esas horas de la noche.

— Pues sí, hemos llegado aquí en taxi, y se suponía que volveríamos con un amigo, pero nos ha dejado plantadas.

Cuando estaban por subir, alguien se les apreció por delante, el encapuchado que tenía en jaque a toda la policía de la ciudad. Con un cuchillo en la mano se aproximó hacia el coche. Tyler se apeó para proteger a las chicas.

— Yo lo entretengo correr hacia la casa, no está lejos y allí estaréis protegidas.

Las tres chicas hicieron lo que Tyler les había pedido. Bella entró en la casa, gritando mientras llamaba a su padre, que no tardó en aparecer con arma en mano. Entre respiración y respiración las tres chicas le contaron lo que habían visto y Charlie no dudo en ir a comprobar lo que decían, obligándolas a permanecer dentro de la casa.

Las tres se adentraron en el salón, asustadas a pesar que Ben estaba custodiando la entrada, no sabían si la casa tenía más entradas, seguramente tendría la puerta trasera que se comunicaba con la piscina que Bella había visto desde la habitación donde horas antes se había acostado con su novio.

— Vaya nochecita ¿no? — Rompió el silencio Rosalie — parece que vienen a por nosotras

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó Alice asustada

— Primero dos bombas en el avión, después muere Tanya minutos u horas después de que nosotras dejáramos su casa.

— ¿Y por qué mi cuñada? no lo entiendo, la mataron en un frio aparcamiento, junto a mi sobrino — a Alice se le escaparon unas lágrimas, no tanto por Jessica, porque a decir verdad no le caía muy bien, ella lloraba la perdida de ese sobrino que nunca tendría la dicha de conocer.

— Jessica estaba mal de la cabeza, desde el mismo momento que quiso parecerse a ti — dijo Rosalie, a la que tampoco le caía bien Jessica. — Quería por encima de todo ser mi amiga, pero se moría de envidia cada vez que iba a tu casa, yo no soy amiga de gente como esa. Si la toleraba era porque tu familia es como mi familia, pero nada más.

— ¿Y tenías alguna relación con los otros fallecidos? — intervino Bella

— Lucy Brandon, fue modelo de mi madre — dijo Alice entre sollozos — cuando mi madre comenzó a diseñar para pasarelas. Era huérfana y gracias a mi madre pudo labrarse un futuro que poco le duró.

— Paul fue un rollo de una noche que tuve — esta vez fue Rosalie quien intervino — los demás ni idea.

— ¿Sam Uley no era un cazatalentos que se vio envuelto en un escándalo sexual con una menor? — dijo Alice

— No lo sé, pero la policía no encuentra un patrón en las victimas, piensan que mata por matar, las victimas no tenían nada en común, salvo vivir en la misma ciudad — razonó Bella — así que el único vinculo que encuentro es que el asesino quiere haceros daño a una de las dos.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — las dos amigas preguntaron intrigadas

— Yo fui quien llamó al aeropuerto cuando lo de las bombas

— ¿Tú?

Bella les contó cómo fue que supo que algo no andaba bien, ninguna de las dos la creyó al principio, luego a sus mentes les llegó aquél día que ella les preguntó en el baño si iban a Milán y cuál fue la reacción de la castaña, por lo que minutos después no se podía decir que fueran amigas, pero creían su versión.

Un ruido en la puerta interrumpió el monologo de la castaña, la tres, con spray de pimienta en la mano se dirigieron hacía el foco del ruido. Ahogaron un grito cuando vieron a Ben derrumbado en el suelo con una cuchillada en el estómago.

En el umbral de la puerta un ileso Tyler apareció, sorprendiendo y asustando al mismo tiempo a las tres chicas.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? — preguntó Bella

— No lo sé, pensaba que estaba aquí

— Pues aquí no está. Tenemos que ir a buscarle — Bella se puso algo histérica — es la única familia que me queda

— Tranquila Bella, tu padre va armado, seguro estará bien

— ¿BIEN? — Gritó — ¿BIEN DICES?, BEN TAMBIEN ESTABA ARMADO Y MIRALO AHÍ CON UNA PUÑALADA EN EL ESTOMAGO Y DESANGRANDOSE, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO.

— Ya he llamado a la policía, estarán al caer — intentaba tranquilizarla Tyler, sin éxito

— Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, tu coche Tyler no está lejos, podemos llegar hasta él y salir pitando — dijo Rosalie, que lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y darse un baño relajante antes de irse a dormir.

— De aquí no se mueve nadie

Por la espalda, los cuatros jóvenes vieron al encapuchado que había tenido en jaque a toda la policía, con su voz distorsionada y esa túnica que no permitía saber si era hombre o mujer. Tyler se puso delante de las chicas, a modo de escudo, como si eso fuera a frenar a ese sádico.

Asestó la primera puñalada, que rozó el brazo del chico, con voz de mando les ordenó a las chicas correr, y que pasara lo que pasara, permanecieran unidas. Las chicas obedecieron, aunque pudieron ver como el asesino asestaba otra puñalada que esta vez impactó en el pecho de Tyler, que no podía hacer nada por defenderse.

Las chicas salieron como alma que lleva el diablo sin separarse, mejor presentar un frente unido al menos unidas tenían la mínima posibilidad de neutralizar al encapuchado. Al salir encontraron la pistola de Ben a unos metros de su cuerpo. Bella, que a expensas de su padre, había hecho prácticas de tiro, no dudó en coger el arma de fuego, no podía permitir que Tyler se enfrentara al asesino solo, con las otras dos chicas detrás suyo volvieron sobre sus pasos, para encontrarse el lugar donde se había quedado Tyler, completamente vacío.

— ¿Dónde están? — preguntó Alice asomándose sobre el hombro de Bella

— Ni idea, algo no anda bien

— Que lista eres Zorralie — les sorprendió la voz de Lauren saliendo de lo que suponían era la cocina.

— ¿Lauren? — preguntaron las tres.

Bella seguía apuntándola con el arma, no se fiaba un pelo de ella. En alguna que otra ocasión la había pillado mirando más de lo debido a su novio.

— Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en venir a buscarme cielo — Tyler apareció por la puerta de entrada

— ¿Estás vivo? — le preguntó incrédula — vi como te apuñalaba y te salía sangre.

— Sangre de pega — dijo enseñando el artilugio — ventajas de trabajar en una productora de cine.

— ¿Habéis sido vosotros todo el tiempo? — preguntó Rosalie

— Por supuesto, empezando por las bombas del avión — enumeró Tyler, hasta vuestra muerte de esta noche.

— Luego nosotros seremos lo héroes

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo? — Preguntó Bella — si nos matas, de que vas a ser héroes

— ¿No sabes que el asesino es Emmett? — Dijo Tyler — pobrecito enamorado de un chica a la que no puede tener. Se volvió loco y comenzó a matar.

— ¿Y quién es esa chica de la que se enamoró? — replicó Bella, que sabía que su primo no mataría ni a una mosca, pero cuanto más tiempo hablaran antes llegaría la policía.

— Pues tú tonta, ¿quién si no? — habló Lauren, entrando en ese momento con un adormecido Emmett

— Y vosotros estáis sin un rasguño — dictaminó Rosalie — al menos podrías hacerlo más creíble

— Por supuesto, Emmett me atacará pero Bella en su profundo amor se pondrá por delante, recibiendo ella el impacto mortal, en ese momento Lauren viene a buscarme y cuando lo ve dispara, por eso ella será la única que no tenga un rasguño.

— Y ¿se puede saber porque Lauren viene a por ti? — pregunta recelosa Bella, está segura que no le va a gustar para nada la respuesta

— Vine a pedirle perdón, antes que salieras con él, fuimos novios — dijo Lauren, que estaba preparando todo para que la escena fuera más creíble — discutimos y lo dejamos acabando él contigo, yo hoy venía a pedirle perdón, y me encuentro con esto — señaló la escena a su alrededor — y aprovechando que él no me ve disparo, con la pistola que encontré en la puerta.

— Muy bien, antes de que ruedes una película con esto, ¿porque habéis matado a todas esas personas?.

— Si esta inútil — dijo Lauren apuntando hacía Bella — no hubiera intervenido en vuestro vuelo, no hubiéramos tenido que matar a tantas personas, nuestro principal motivo erais vosotras.

— Quien sabe igual vuestra perturbada mente os hubiera hecho matarlos igual, y hubiera muerto mucha más gente — dijo Bella, que recibió una bofetada de parte de Lauren

— Cállate niña estúpida, no sabes lo bien que folla tu novio y lo grande que tiene la polla.

— Lauren — reprendió Tyler — no es momento

— Si es momento, quiero que sepa antes de morir, que su noviecito le es infiel conmigo, que yo le doy lo que ella no.

Bella se quedó callada, ella sospechaba que su novio le era infiel, pero constatarlo, fue como recibir una puñalada. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas que se obligó a no derramar. No quería que esos dos perturbados la vieran llorar y derrumbarse, si salía de esta ya lloraría por su pena.

— Vale, pero ¿por qué nos queréis hacer daño a nosotras? — pregunto Rosalie de nuevo

— Yo quería ser tu amiga y me rechazaste — dijo Lauren — eso es un gran motivo para quitarte del medio. Y la enana esta no me ha hecho nada, pero matándola frente a tus ojos, te haremos más daño.

— Querida Rosalie — dijo Tyler acariciándole la cara — me rechazaste cuando me declaré, eso rompió mi corazoncito

— Yo no te rechacé, no eres mi tipo, pero vamos un polvo si te hubiera pegado — dijo Rosalie — te confundes de persona

— No me confundo, cuando nos conocimos yo pesaba veinte kilos más, y dijiste que tú no salías con obesos, estuve muy mal, deje de comer por tu culpa, hasta que perdí los kilos que me sobraban y aquí estoy a punto de romper tu corazón.

— Pues acaba conmigo, pero no con Alice, ella no te ha hecho nada — intentó razonar la rubia, que buscando en su memoria, recuerda cuando dijo esas palabras, pero de aquel chico con sobrepeso que se le declaró, ya no quedaba nada.

— Ahora tengo que acabar con ella, ya sabe demasiado.

— ¿Y las demás muertes? Todas esas personas, no os habían hecho nada malo. — dijo Alice llorando

— Mike me dejó, merecía morir. No puede dejarme si tanto me amaba, yo lo amaba — dijo Lauren

— Tú amabas su cartera idiota — dijo Rosalie, que se ganó un bofetón por parte de su secuestradora.

— Es igual, Mike me dejó por Tanya, así que ambos merecían morir. Sam Uley, me engañó, me dijo que tenía potencial de artista, que me haría una prueba en su casa, y solo quería acostarse conmigo, y yo no soy una puta, así que también merecía morir.

— Paul Lahote, se acostó contigo y yo no permito que nadie toque lo que es mío — dijo Tyler mientras acariciaba de nuevo a Rosalie, que le escupió en la cara — me gusta cuando te pones hecha una fierecilla.

— ¿Y Jessica? — Preguntó Alice — ella no os había hecho nada

— Jessica fue un error, no quisimos matarla pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que no eras tú, ya era demasiado tarde para ella y para ese bastardo, que dudo que fuera de Edward, porque a Jessica le gustaban más las pollas que a un tonto un lápiz, no podía estar con una sola, necesitaba varias de distintos tamaños y colores.

— Esa si que era una puta, una vez me hizo una mamada, la mejor que me han hecho en mi vida — fantaseó Tyler, que no reparó en la cara de asco que pusieron las tres rehenes y la de enfado que puso Lauren — si no se hubiera hecho ese cambio de look seguiría viva, pero se parecía mucho a ti, además llevaba el coche de tu hermano.

— ¿Qué os hizo Lucy Brandon? — Volvió a preguntar Alice — su muerte dejó destrozada a mi madre, era su protegida

— Pues eso me hizo, el día que la gran Esme contrató a Lucy yo también estaba allí haciendo la prueba, y lo hice mejor que ella, pero tu madre la eligió a ella, por ser unos centímetros más alta.

— Y los otros tres ¿Qué os hicieron? — preguntó Bella.

— El matrimonio King pudieron ser mis padres, pero en el ultimo momento ella se embarazó y se echaron para atrás con la adopción, si ellos me hubieran adoptado yo ahora lo tendría todo, no hubiera tenido que hacer cosas sucias a cambio de dinero.

— Estás perturbada ¿lo sabes verdad? — inquirió Rosalie, que a pesar que estaba indefensa no podía callarse nada.

— Y por último Maggie Spencer, mi querida tía Margaret — dijo Lauren con sarcasmo — después que los King se echaran para atrás con la adopción el estado la buscó, no me quería, y me maltrataba, iba vestida con harapos que la gente rica donaba a la beneficencia mientras ella lucía conjuntos de Chanel.

— ¿Y se puede saber que os ha hecho Bella a ambos? — preguntó Emmet, que ya estaba más consciente

— Bueno, se metió en mis planes cuando te llamó para decirte lo del avión, por culpa de su madre mi padre está preso — enumeró Tyler antes de ser interrumpido por Bella

— Tu padre violó a mi madre junto al padre de Mike, encontraron su semen en la exploración

— Bellita, tu madre no era una blanca paloma, yo también me acosté en alguna otra ocasión con los dos.

— Por Dios que asco — dijo Rosalie, que no pudo evitar vomitar después que se materializara esa imagen en su cerebro — se merecen estar en la cárcel.

— Tenía diecisiete y no me forzaron fueron relaciones consensuadas.

— Pero aun así eras menor, ellos tenían la edad que pudiera tener tu padre.

Bella tampoco pudo reprimir las arcadas y acabó vomitando encima de Tyler que se enfureció más, después del relato de Lauren donde reconocía que había mantenido relaciones con su padre y con el señor Newton ahora se le sumaba el vómito de Bella.

— Estáis los dos para que os encierren. Una reconociendo que tuvo sexo con dos hombres casados y padres de familia incluso siendo menor, y el otro tomándose la justicia por su mano por el simple hecho que una chica le rechazó — exclamó Emmett.

— Y aun no sabes lo más fuerte — dijeron Tyler y Lauren riéndose

— Ya no puede haber nada peor — exclamó el chico

— ¿Sabías que Lauren y Bella son hermanas? — soltó de pronto Tyler

— ¿Qué? — exclamaron

— Al parecer a Maggie se le escapó cierta información antes de morir — se jactó Tyler.

— Veréis — continuó Lauren — Maggie me contó que mi madre y Charlie fueron novios, rompieron y mi madre empezó a salir con mi padre, pero Charlie no se pudo reponer y la buscó. Mantuvieron una relación a escondidas, hasta que apareció Renée diciendo que estaba embarazada de esta — señaló a Bella, que no podía aguantar más las lágrimas al ver como difamaban a su madre — así que Charlie se casó con Renée porque era lo que dictaba en esa época.

— Aquí la madre de Lauren cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y que el padre era Charlie, tuvo que seducir a Afton, para acostarse con él y hacer pasar al bebé por suyo, así que no les quedó más remedio que casarse.

— Esto parece una peli de terror barata — se quejó Rosalie

— Ni que lo digas — secundó Emmett mirándola a los ojos por primera vez

— ¿Sabes cómo podemos salir de aquí? — le pregunto al chico, aprovechando que sus captores estaban enfrascados en contar la historia que volvía hermanas a Bella y a Lauren.

— Vosotras tenéis más libertad de movimiento, yo estoy atado de pies y manos

— Nosotras también, tenemos las manos atadas y nos imposibilita correr, la que mejor lo tiene es Bella.

— Deberíamos distraer a estos dos capullos para que ella pudiera buscar ayuda. Pero conociendo a mi prima como la conozco, no se irá por no dejarnos solos.

— Pues la llevamos clara entonces.

—Pero basta de charla — grito Tyler, llamando la atención de todos, vamos a hacer el acto final, donde todos mueren excepto nosotros dos.

Tyler se preparaba para herir a Bella, mientras Lauren se acercaba a Rosalie, a la que ya le tenía ganas.

— Bella serás la primera en morir, sé lo mucho que sufres con las muertes, así que te ahorraré el espectáculo.

— Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija — Charlie apareció por la puerta con el arma apuntando a Tyler ese chico del que siempre desconfió.

— ¿Y me lo vas a impedir tú, vejestorio? — repuso Tyler, a la vez que Charlie disparaba, acertando de lleno en la frente.

Lauren al ver que la habían pillado intentó huir pero Rosalie, le obstruyó el paso. Charlie procedió a la detención, después llamó al resto de unidades y al médico forense para que pudieran retirar los cuerpos de los fallecidos. Desgraciadamente su compañero Ben fue uno de esos cuerpos, el jefe de policía envejeció unos años, al pensar como decirle a Ángela, que su prometido había muerto.

Nadie acudió al funeral de Tyler excepto su madre. Sin embargo el funeral de Ben fue multitudinario. Lauren pasó a disposición judicial, y fue acusada por todos los crímenes, aunque ella decía que la mayoría los había cometido Tyler, él chico ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Poco a poco la tranquilidad volvió a la ciudad. Con Tyler bajo tierra y Lauren en la cárcel, los ciudadanos pudieron respirar tranquilos. Las tres chicas después de ese incidente se unieron más, tanto que ya incluían a Bella en sus planes, si bien no eran del agrado de la castaña, no se quejaba.

Una pareja se formó, siendo Emmett y Rosalie los protagonistas, después de aquél episodio traumático para ambos, que de no ser por la llegada de Charlie hubiera acabado en tragedia, ambos comenzaron a salir, primero en plan amigos, pero la atracción que había entre ellos, fue difícil de esconder, y entonces dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

 ** _Años después_**

Por fin Bella se había lanzado a publicar su primera novela, llevaba un par de años trabajando para la mejor editorial de la ciudad, pero por mucho que sus amigas le decían que escribiera un libro no se lanzaba.

Bella había escrito su historia en el transcurso de su recuperación, a modo de terapia, le habían pedido que exteriorizara sus penas, ya que le costaba mucho decirlo en palabras, se dedicó a escribirlos. Esos argumentos, carecían de una historia de amor, porque eran los miedos que sentía Bella y lo que no le dejaba dormir por las noches.

Por casualidad un día Rosalie, ayudando a Bella a ordenar las cosas para la mudanza, la castaña había decidido irse a vivir sola, así su padre disfrutaría de su amor con Sue, a la que por fin se había declarado y pedido matrimonio.

— Bella esto está genial — dijo la rubia cuando encontró los papeles — podrías darle forma y te saldría una buena historia

— No tiene un final feliz — dijo Bella arrancándole los papeles de las manos — son mis miedos más ocultos.

— Puedes utilizar mi historia de amor con Emmett, sé que empezó después, pero bueno, la puedes modificar para que empiece cuando tú quieras, o incluso dejarlo así.

— Lo pensaré — respondió la castaña que estaba reacia a publicar sus memorias.

— Aprovecha que trabajas en una editorial para que sean ellos mismos quien lo publiquen.

Dejaron la conversación ahí, hasta que Bella una vez sola en su nuevo apartamento, comenzó a darle vueltas a la idea. Con su portátil sobre las piernas, empezó a crear los personajes y la trama, y fue acomodándolos a la historia. Una vez terminada se lo enseñó a su jefe y enseguida comenzaron con todo el proceso de edición, maquetación y publicación. No quiso usar su nombre verdadero así que bajo el seudónimo de Marie Higginbotham salió a la venta "No ha llegado nuestra hora".

Nadie sabía que la historia estaba basada en hechos reales, solamente los cuatro supervivientes que continuaron con su vida después de aquello.

— No me gusta que tu libro salga el día de mi cumpleaños — se quejó Alice — me robas el protagonismo

— Yo no te robo nada, nadie sabe que soy Marie Higginbotham.

— Y ¿Por qué escogiste ese nombre? — preguntó Rosalie

— Mi segundo nombre es Marie Higginbotham, es el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

— Muy convincente. Bueno esta noche fiesta en mi casa por mi cumpleaños — dijo el duendecillo — también te haré mención especial a ti Bellita

— No Alice, no quiero menciones, si firmé con seudónimo es porque no quiero que nadie sepa que soy yo.

— ¿Y no vas a firmar ejemplares?, la mayoría de escritores hacen firma de libros en las librerías.

— Yo no, no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy, al menos de momento

Dejaron estar el tema, porque cuando Bella se le ponía algo en la cabeza era difícil conseguir que se echara para atrás. En su lugar se dedicaron a preparar la fiesta, donde estaba invitado Jasper, que había causado sensación en la cumpleañera. El matrimonio Cullen había salido de viaje, dejando a Edward como adulto controlador de la fiesta, desde la muerte de Jessica y el bebé que esperaban, había estado triste y a Esme le dolía ver a su hijo en ese estado, así que un poco de diversión no le vendría mal.

La fiesta fue un éxito, tanto que se formó una pareja Jasper que llevaba días, desde que la conoció en una fiesta de su gran amigo Emmett, queriendo pedirle a Alice si quería ser su novia, pero nunca encontraba el momento para pedírselo, hasta que ella le concedió un baile, y ahí el chico, seis años mayor que ella, le pidió de manera formal, que saliera con él.

Edward posó su vista en la castaña que hablaba con Rosalie, por un momento le recordó a Jessica, ya que tenían un tono de pelo similar, con copa en mano se acercó hasta ellas.

— Buenas noches señoritas — dijo cuando llegó hasta ellas — ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

— Ay Edward que susto me has dado — dijo Rosalie mientras le pegaba en el brazo, pues el chico le había hecho pegar un brinco — creo que no conoces a Bella

— No tengo el placer de conocerla — dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña que se ruborizó sin remedio.

— Pues te la presento ella es Bella Swan, hija de mi tío

Porque desde hacía unos días, Sue había dejado de ser una Clearwater, para ser una Swan. Charlie y ella se habían casado en una ceremonia íntima donde solo habían acudido sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

La rubia después de haberlos presentado se marchó en busca de su chico, dejando a sus dos amigos solos, para que se conocieran. Rosalie veía a Edward como un hermano y tampoco lo quería ver triste, Bella le gustaba como pareja para su amigo, y ella no dudó en hacer las presentaciones. Ahora era cosa del destino, Bella y Edward, que se fraguaran como pareja, o siguieran siendo amigos.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, en la lista de la Parca, junto a sus nombres se leía "Todavía no es su hora".


End file.
